


A Little Concert

by perniciousLizard



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little character piece about Shyren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Concert

**Author's Note:**

> **Write about someone changing a character’s life.**

When Shyren woke up in the morning, she would hum a little wake-up song at her sister, and her sister would hum back.  They would hum out a whole song at each other – a song they had heard, or one they made up, on the spot.  

She took lessons, sometimes, and she found a ghost friend who liked to sing with her.  She loved to sing, but it was hard to be comfortable with attention.  She did her best and tried to build up her confidence.  

One day, the ghost stopped showing up, but that was all right.  

Her sister fell down, one day, but she clung to life and they took her to the lab in Hot Land.  Shyren tried not to let herself hope, but then she heard word that the fallen monsters were starting to wake up.

And then, nothing.  Shyren gathered up all her nerve and wrote a letter, but there was never any reply.  

She couldn’t sing by herself.  Everyone she was comfortable with had left.  Sometimes she spent time with Napstablook, but they didn’t push her to sing and she didn’t push herself to sing, either.  

She hummed to herself.  

 

She was hiding in a corner of her cave when a strange creature passed through.  She found herself drawn to it, wanting attention but terrified of it.  She hummed a few notes, despite herself, but they came out warbled and broken.

The creature hummed back, and it became a little easier for her.  It was always easier to hum with another monster, with the attention not entirely on her.  

By the time the creature left, she had experienced an entire singing career over the course of a few minutes.  

Her sister came back, changed.  They sang together.  It wasn’t exactly like it used to be, but she was so happy to see her family again that it was hard _not_ to sing.  

The ghost she used to be friends with met with her again, in his new form, and asked her to sing with him.  

She agreed.  


End file.
